He Who Protect
by Devilmaycry407
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki was waken to another world fill with BETA, TSF, and the ALTERNATIVE projects. Will Ichigo protect humanity from total extinction or will the BETA win. Rate M for lemon, Ichigo x large harem (remake of the summary)


Ichigo shot up from his bed cover in sweat. "Morning." He look around the room to see this isn't his house. "This isn't where I live." He got out off bed and look outside the window. His eyes went wide to see a destroy, half mech outside. "WHAT THE HELL!" He back to the walk as the world suddenly stop. 'I'm must be dreaming? Yeah, that's it. Maybe I can...' Ichigo pinch his cheeks for a sudden pain. 'Ok, this not a dream. Where the hell am I?' Ichigo walk outside to see the city in ruin. 'This isn't Karakura Town... What is this place..? What in the world happen..?' He started to walk around the area, all nothing but ruin. When Ichigo gone up to the hill he saw a school, intact, that made him surprise. 'That a school!' Ichigo thought as he walk up to the gate when sudden two guy wearing military armor, and carry assault rifle walk up toward him.

"Yo there! Finished your stroll?" He asked in a friendly tone. "Alright, just state your squad and ID and you will pass through." Ichigo was confuse by this.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked making them look at him like he made a joke.

"Hey buddy. Stop fooling around and say it already." The other one said.

"I think you guy mistake me for someone else." Ichigo said making their friendly smile drop and pointed their gun at him. "Woah!"

"Don't move!" The white guard ordered.

"Why is that?! What the hell did I do?!" Ichigo demand.

"Come on now." The black guard said grabbing his shoulder. "Come along peacefully!" But Ichigo grab his arm and throw him over his shoulder.

"You bastard!" The white guard exclaimed.

"I don't have time for this!" Ichigo shouted as he step forward when the white guard shot the bullet at the ground.

"...I told you don't move."

"Just let me talk to someone!?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"So noisy out here." A female voice said when a woman, with purple hair, redish-brown eyes, pale skin, wear a white lab coat, black suit underneath with blue trim, blue tie, long knee socks, and black high heels shoes.

"Professor Kouzuki!" The white guard shouted in surprise.

'Professor?' Ichigo thoughted.

-few minute later-

Ichigo is current sitting on the chair with Kouzuki, who is looking at him. "Could you tell me who you are?" Kouzuki asked.

"It impolite to asked a person name before introducing yourself."

"I suppose you right. My name is Kouzuki Yuuko."

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Yuuko chuckles with a smile on her face. "What so funny?"

"Nothing... It's just..." Yuuko bit her lower lip trying to hold it in. "Who name their boy strawberry?" Ichigo gain a tick mark.

"My name isn't mean strawberry! It's number one guardian!" Ichigo calm down for a bit. "Could you tell me what going on?"

Yuuko look at him odd. "You don't know?"

"Know what?" She place her hand on her chin. "What wrong?"

"Do you know anything about the BETA?" Ichigo look confuse.

"BETA? What are you talking about?" That confirm her suspicion.

"From what I've know. It's obvious that you are not from this world." Ichigo shock about this and wide eyes. "So tell me Ichigo... What is your world is different from here?" Ichigo told his world without the BETA but leaving the Hollow, Shinigami stuff out of it. Yuuko nodded at his story. "It's possible that my Quantum Causality Theory is too narrow in it's definition."

"Your what?"

"My theory that infinite number of alternate timeline parallel with one another as they diverge at each possible moment." Ichigo let out a sigh

'Oh great... Urahana would definitely be interested in this.'

"If the possibility of other worlds exist as well, then I have to expand my theory. If each world in an infinite number of alternate worlds each possess an equal number of alternate timelines, then..."

"There are more than one worlds."

"Yes, the only question now is how you reached our world." Ichigo thought about this as well. But couldn't came up with an answer.

"I have no idea. One moment I was sleep in my room. And the next thing is that waking up someone house."

"I see."

"It's feel weird that I ended up on this world."

"Have you considered trying return to your world? Though, even-"

"Ok."

"I'm only- wait what?." Yuuko was shock about this.

"I said 'ok'. I never the type of person to give up. So tell me what is the BETA" Yuuko nodded and explain everything what going on to this world. The BETA, Alternate plans, TSF, even the very survival of humanity.

"And that it." Ichigo absorb it all in. This world have been through a lot against the BETA. Now is resolve is double.

"Yuuko... I will help out this world if I can."

"You sure?" Ichigo could see the pity, hope, and ruthlessness behind her poker face.

"I am. I won't stop until the BETA are defeated!" Yuuko could see the determination in his eyes. The desired to win. She let out a smile as Yuuko open desk drawer and place a neatly folded clothes on top of the desk.

"Welcome to Yokohama Base." Yuuko said.

-the next day-

Ichigo is now wearing a U.N cadet uniforms. However what got him surprise is the name Yokohama. In his world, it was name Hakuryou where his two childhood friend go to. He couldn't image the school to turn into base. Ichigo got his assign room and getting how his instructor, Jinguuji Marimo. Yuuko give him the picture of her to see that she have long brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, wear a black coat with blue trim, blue tie, long black kneed socks, and black high heel boots. There were a knock on his door as Ichigo went up and open it. He saw his instructor wear a blue jacket with her sleeves roll up to here elbow, blue pant, and black boots.

"I'll be introducing you to your assign squad." Marimo said. "It's rare to see male conscripts nowadays so forgive them if they look surprise."

"No problem, instructor."

"But I have to admit I was surprise."

"Eh?"

"The Vice Commander, highly recommend you to training regime and said that you had a special case. She said that you threw away your exemption from the draft papers to join."

"Yes I did." Ichigo sweat drop at that story. 'Yuuko have to made up a blizzard story.' He let out sigh, rub his hand behind his head. "So I'll be in your case."

"I know that you're just a regular boy."

'If you know my life when I was a Shinigami. Than you know I'm not regular.'

"But..."

"Hmm?"

"I have to ask. If the information I ask for is classified then don't tell me. But Yuuko-san asked me to also report all of your activities to her."

"I just that fine. Lead the way." Marimo nodded as she take him to the training center where he saw his assign squad doing marathon around the old training field. "Squad, assemble!" Ichigo could see his squad slowly coming together in pair. The first one is a small girl with pink hair with cat like ears and twin pony tail, big green eyes, pale skin, wear the same uniform as he is. Up next is two girl wear the same uniform as them. One with brown hair that tie into a twin pony tail, green eyes, pale skin, and wear glasses. The other one have brown hair, purple eyes, and pale skin. "Oi Mitsurugi, come on, hurry up!" Ichigo saw a girl with long blue hair tie into a pony tail with white ribbon, blue eyes, and pale skin, walk up to her squad.

"Forgive me for my tardiness. I had just finished doing my laps." Mitsurugi said as Marimo nodded.

"Alright, everyone. I will now introduce you to you the newest member of your squad!" Marimo announced to them in a professional manners. "This is Cadet Kurosaki Ichigo, newly assigned to 9 squad 207. He will be training with us starting tomorrow. He was highly recommended by Vice Commander, Kouzuki Yuuko so we will test him later on. Get along with him, understood?"

'Vice Commander? I just hope she doesn't act like Mayuri.' Ichigo thought praying that this world doesn't have someone like him.

"Yes ma'am!" They replied.

'If they were in the Soul Society. They will fit right in.' Ichigo thought.

"I've already given him the tour around the barracks so Sakaki." Marimo called.

"Yes!" Brown hair girl, name Sakaki replied.

"Show him the rest of the base so he'll become familiar with the place."

"Understood ma'am!" Sakaki exclaimed.

'She will definitely be a lieutenants if she a shinigami.' Ichigo thought.

"We'll train ten more minutes." Marimo said turning her head to Ichigo. "Kurosaki, you watch for now."

"Actually, I like to start my training." Ichigo said.

"You sure?" Marimo asked making Ichigo nodded. "Alright than, Kurosaki."

Ichigo ran the track with his squad while thinking the future what have in come for him.

-twenty-five minutes-

Ichigo and Sakaki walk to the cafeteria, or the PX from Sakaki call it to gather their food and meet up with their squad.

"Kurosaki! Over here!" The pink hair girl called him to her direction eating the synthetic sandwich.

"Hey." Ichigo said as he and Sakaki sat down.

"Have you familiar with yourself Kurosaki?" Mitsurugi asked.

"I have. Thank." Ichigo said. "So, how about my introduce ourselves since you already know me?"

"Agree, I am Mitsurugi Meiya." Meiya said.

"Tamase Miki!" Miki said with a cat smile.

"...Ayamine Kei." Kei said with her eyes close.

'This one is wierd." Ichigo said with a sweatdrop.

"Sakaki Chizuru." Chizuru said.

"So this is all the member?" Ichigo asked.

"No, we have one more person on our squad. Yoroi Mikoto, she is in the hospital from the injury in her training." Chizuru replied.

"I see." Ichigo said.

"Oh! That remind me, Kurosaki. Here." Meiya said passing the paper to Ichigo. "It's the UN oath. You have to memorize and recite tomorrow to be able to enlist."

"You serious?" Ichigo asked Meiya nodded.

"You'll do fine." Miki said with a cat smile. "Memorizing it doesn't take much effort. Unlike the weapons manual that we had to remember by heart."

"By the way, Kurosaki." Chizuru said with a serious tone placing her tray on the table. "There's something I wanted to asked you."

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll be blunt about it but... Can we expect much from you?"

"Of course. I have to train hard to protect innocent lives. To protect my squad. To face with everything I got." Ichigo replied.

"That is a pretty strong answered." Meiya said with respect. "It's gave is the hope, and if the Professor recommends you that only adds to your credibility."

Chizuru nodded in agreement until she raise up her hand to grab their attention. "A month from now we will be having a Comprehensive Combat Skill Evaluation. We will have to succeed that this time."

"We'll have over a week to train for it." Meiya added with a hopeful tone. "Yoroi should return in time to join us. The squad needs to be as strong as possible when the time come."

"Her skills in survival is needed since she alone is second to none." Miki said.

-October 24-

"I shall fulfill my duty to protect innocent international peace and stability, by rigidly adhering the code of conduct..." Ichigo began his oath at the auditorium at the base. "By cultivating virtue, training my mind and body, polishing my skills, by not taking part in political actions, and by giving my undivided attention to completion of the mission. I swear never to shrink from danger, but risk my life to fulfill me responsibility towards humanity."

"We welcome your enlistment at Yokohama Base."

-track field-

The next day, squad 207 during their 10k march around the track. But with Ichigo's experiences before coming into this world. This is nothing. But he can't let his skill get rusted if he doing nothing. When squad 207 done with their runs, they head inside to get their equipment for one more run on the track.

"Hey Marimo." Ichigo called only to get a glare from her. He let out tired sigh. "Instructor Jinguuji, do you mind if I start with a full gears?" Marimo glare at him fore saying her name.

"I see..." Marimo groaned. "Kurosaki, has all this time you spent exempt from the draft given you extra energy?"

"Huh?"

"Then you can carry full gear. I'll even given you a dummy machine gun to complete the set." Ichigo let out a smile.

"Good... That all I need!" Ichigo exclaimed making Marimo shock. To hear a cadet so enthusiastic about training is new to her.

-later that night-

After that morning training regime, Ichigo decide to spend sometime in his room. He let out a sigh as he stare up to the ceiling. 'Just what kind of world you have gotten into. One moment you done with the Winter War and the next thing you into another, fighting against the BETA.' Ichigo thought as he scan the room. Nothing to put on like his room. During his day as the shinigami, he face hollow, shinigami, and arrancers. But he never face against a being from outer face before. He doesn't even know who to pilot a TSF. Ichigo got out of his bed and head to the track in the middle of the night. When he got on the track, there was something in his pocket. He pull it out to see his substitute shinigami badge. He thought back meeting Rukia, fighting Aizen, and losing his power.

"Oh? Kurosaki?" A voice said as Ichigo turn his head to see Meiya.

"Hey Meiya." She grunted slightly being call by her first name. But Ichigo chose to ignore it. "What bring you here?"

"As you can see. I am training. This is part of my daily routine. I wish to become an Eishi as soon as possible."

"Why?"

"My reason are quite ordinary. To protect something."

"What would that be?"

Meiya turn her eyes toward the empty hill overlooking the base. "This planet... The people of this country...and Japan...as a nation." She turn her eyes to Ichigo. "What about you Kurosaki? Do you have something you wanted to protect?"

"Everyone... Doesn't matter if their are Japanese, Chinese, or American. I will protect every single one of them if I have to. Even if it's coast me my soul." Meiya was shock about this. She wasn't expecting answer like this from him. Such will and determination were in those words. But then she notice his substitute shinigami badge in his hand.

"Kurosaki, what's that in your hand?" Ichigo look at his badge with a smile.

"Just some good memory in the past." He then look at Meiya. "Anyway, I was about to do some laps. You want to join me?"

She shook her head. "No, I have finish with my own. Perhaps some other nights. Good night for now."

"You too." Ichigo said as they part way.

-October 25, Thursday-

The next morning, the squad having a lecture with Marimo discussing about using explosives and a fictional scenario on how is disable an enemy's rear guard. Ichigo wonder why they would use this on other human. Shouldn't they be learn how to defeat the BETA. Though, Ichigo is listen half on what her saying. "Kurosaki!" Marimo called.

"Huh?"

"Stand up!" Ichigo stand up as he told. "Repeat what I just said, right now!"

"You were giving a fictional scenario in which to support unit disrupts the enemy's rear guard facilities just before the actual operation began." Her silence and serious expression got Ichigo on the right direction. "So it's ideal to blow apart a high-voltage cable leading out of their facility."

"Oh? And why is that?" Everyone turn their attention toward Ichigo as he continue.

"in this scenario, 'destruction' specifically mean to 'disable their rader' not actually destroy it. So it's best to leave the facility intact since we can use later on for the base to be undamage. This will also increased the chances of survivability and the mission completion. Marimo let out a 'hmmm...' before replied.

"You may be seated. You're pretty good for someone who is daydreaming. Pay more attention, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." Ichigo said sitting down. After the lecture have ended, the rest of the squad have a ten minutes break.

"That was amazing Kurosaki-san!" Miki exclaimed with a cat like smile. "You were a genius on suggesting that."

"I take some strategy a while back." Ichigo said.

"Really? That impressive." Meiya said follow by Chizuru behind her. "You're quite clever of using their facility for our own. I would've oped to sneak into the base and destroy the radar."

"I thought it was pretty obvious." Chizuru said blunt. "He's clever and it's good to have a member like you in our squad."

"Thank." Ichigo said.

"He's certainly dedicated that much I sure." Meiya added folding her arms in a samurai style.

"Yeah. I spend most of my time study. I won't fall behind." Ichigo said.

-1 hour later-

Ichigo having trouble assembling and dissembling a gun. It take a long time to finally put the gun in place. "Done!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Too slow!" Marimo exclaimed.

"Hey! Give me a break! This is my first time doing this!" Ichigo shouted.

"Don't worry Kurosaki-san. Everyone get their mistake on their first try." Miki said.

"She right." Chizuru said. "Not many people able to get it right away."

"Indeed." Meiya added in. "With a little more practice. You can get the hand of thing." Ichigo nodded and continue to try his best.

-later afternoon, at the PX-

"Here you go Kurosaki." A woman said. She have black hair tie into a bun, brown eyes, pale skin, wear a white bun cloth, white cooking dress, black shirt underneath, blue pant, and black boots. She pass him down a bowl of rice.

"Thank, Shizue." Ichigo said as he grab his food and sit with his squad.

"So Kurosaki. What other training do you take?" Miki asked.

"Well... I take hand to hand combat and swords." Ichigo replied.

"I didn't know you take swords." Meiya said.

"It's a private lesson that I take from Kisuke." Ichigo replied.

"He must be an excellent teacher." Chizuru said.

'Excellent? More like a pain in the ass.' Ichigo thought. "Hey, you guy don't have to call by my family names. Just call me Ichigo."

"Eh?" They said in confusion.

"We all in a squad now. We got to work together. For example, I'll start calling Sakaki, Chizuru now." Ichigo said.

"How wait a minute-"

"I call Tamase, Miki." Ichigo said cutting off Chizuru. "And Meiya and Kei."

"He serious." Meiya said as Kei nodded.

-a few hour later-

Ichigo walking down the street getting a little bonding with his squad mate. 'Who would have though that I will be in a squad.' Ichigo thought as he said a girl with twin silver hair, gray eyes, pale skin, wear a black bunny like ears, black coat with blue trim, black shirt underneath, blue tie, long black skirt, and black shoes. 'A girl?' He turn around and run to the corner. "Hey wait!" Ichigo ran after as he went inside the door and was surprise. He was a brain inside a tube as the girl standing in front of it. "Wha... What is this room?" The girl turn around to see Ichigo as she went to the other side of the tube. "Hey don't be afraid." Ichigo walk up to her, kneeing to her height. "Mu name is Kurosaki Ichigo. What's your?" The girl look at him for a couple of moment.

"Kasumi..." The girl, now Kasumi said. "I'm... Yashiro Kasumi."

"Nice to meet you." He reach out his hand. Kasumi look at him with a confuse look. "This is call a handshake." Kasumi reach out her hand and grab Ichigo's. He look at Kasumi's insignia saying, 'ALTERNATIVE IV' on it. 'ALTERNATIVE IV? What is the is that?' He let go of her hand as he got up to his feet. "Well... I better head back to my room." Ichigo about to walk out of the room until Kasumi grab his jacket.

"Professor Kouzuki want to see you." Kasumi said as they walk down to her office.

"...What happen here?" Yuuko said with a curious tone. "This is unusual."

'And what is unusual?' Ichigo thought.

"...What's up with this, I wonder." Yuuko said as Kasumi went over to her having a private conversation.

'What are they talking about?' Ichigo thought as Yuuko notice his face. "What are you guy talking about?"

"Oh my... I wouldn't say we were talking about you in particular, you know?" Yuuko said hiding her grin.

"Stop lying!" Ichigo shouted as Kasumi left.

"Kasumi says that you're normal." Yuuko said.

'I don't think normal is how I describe myself.' Ichigo thought as he turn his head to Yuuko. "By the way... It's about Kasumi's military insignia. ALTERNATIVE IV is written on it?"

"She is one of the important elements to the plan."

"And the brain?"

"That's is important too. That and Yashio are a set, you know."

"What the hell is ALTERNATIVE IV?" Yuuko let out a smirk.

"A plan for a single child to give to humanity it's hope and dream."

"Then you saying that this child is Kasumi right?"

"...No comment."

"Huh?"

"To teach you that here and now may not only change you, but the whole world." Ichigo was shock about this.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"The different between 'your' and 'our' is you. Your world doesn't have the BETA existed and the one that we have do. In other would, somehow you came to our world. And no one can predict the result of that action."

"So you telling me we don't know what happen between our worlds?"

"Basically that is correct. This is a great principle that you must not forget living in this world."

"I won't. That is why I'm here training with them." Yuuko nodded.

"There is one thing I don't get." Ichigo raise a brow.

"What is it."

"You were about to train with heavy amount of equipment like they were nothing. Not only that you were about to strategies during the lecture."

"I did get into some fight before coming into this world, and I also have to chooses my choices carefully from here on out." He remember the fight he have during his day as a shinigami. 'But during the war I have in my world.' Ichigo look at her with a serious expression. "I serious want to know on what you're doing in ALTERNATIVE 4."

"Heh. You still a few hundred years before you truly understanding me."

"Still, I need to know." Yuuko look at him a few moment before letting out a sigh.

"To complete the 00 unit."

"And what the hell is this 00 unit?"

"The one you show in the tube." Yuuko said making him shock.


End file.
